If Owl Else Fails
by Kraken-Of The Deep
Summary: Law has an unwanted follower, and no, it is not Straw Hat Luffy... Law almost wishes it was...


**I do not own any characters, they all belong to One Piece and Eiichiro oda**

 **I**

The first time Law saw the little red-winged blackbird, he had not thought anything of it. It had started off as a fairly quite day, which had led into an even more uneventful evening. Law, still not even truly out of danger from his previously fatal disease, was running low on food.

He had set out into the forest about an hour or so before, and was having no luck with foraging. As he tried to find something edible, anything would do for now, he felt as though he was being watched. Law kept on walking a little farther, but the persistent feeling of something following him was down right uncomfortable.

Suddenly he had heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Gripping the small dagger he currently had, he made his way a little closer to the swaying plant. Stopping about a foot away from the offending shrub, he waited. He didn't have to wait too long, as a few moments later a small red and black bird popped out of the bush. Law stared at the bird, the bird stared back….

Law felt silly.

He had been all worried over what could be watching him, and it turned out to be a small, completely harmless, bird. The bird turned away from their little staring contest first. Letting out a small chirp, it grabbed a red berry from its previous hiding spot, looked at Law one last time, and took flight, quickly disappearing.

No longer as concerned for his immediate safety, Law realized that the bush that the bird had been in was a wineberry bush, which he knew were edible. Having found a source of food, he put this encounter to the back of his mind, and made camp for the night.

 **II**

The second time Law came across this particular bird, he thought it odd. He had recently picked up three crew members, not that he had been looking. After helping Bepo, a polar bear mink, and in the process wowing the two idiots who had been beating the aforementioned bear, he had found himself the captain of a ragtag bunch.

Needing a boat, Law ventured off to the abandoned pier. Not finding anything, he started making his way back to their current place of lodging, thinking he might need to build one, oh joy.

He had almost made his way off the pier, when a loud chirp startled him from his gloomy thoughts.

Looking around for the source, he stumbled upon a slightly banged up sailboat. On the sail sat a small blackbird with red wings, identical to the bird he had come across a while back when on his own.

This wouldn't have normally bothered him, but the fact that it triggered a memory of his Cora-san, who he was desperately seeking revenge for, caught him off-guard. He stumbled over to a rotting log, and sitting down, sighed heavily.

~It had been a stormy afternoon, and Corazon had, being his usual klutzy self, set their boat on fire. After getting the flames put out, and managing to not let either of the occupants (who both had devil fruits and therefore could not swim) fall into the ocean, Law and Corazon needed a new boat. Thankfully, they were not far from a dock, and the damage to their current vessel was not too severe (YET) that they were able to get back on land.

Unfortunately, luck was not with them that night, as no matter how hard they searched, they found no ship.

The next day came and went with no luck on their search, and this continued for another couple days.

Just as they were getting ready to give up, Corazon had stumbled, literally, upon a small sailing boat. Not that it would last but so long, but it was enough to hopefully get them to the next town.

Not wishing to waste this good find, Corazon had called out to Law, and the two of them managed to safely get their new ship fully stocked and ready to head out.

Right before they set sail, Cora-San had gotten his black feathered cape caught on the boat's rigging and some of the feathers had fallen out.

He had laughed it off, as Law looked at him like he was an idiot…. I mean, who kidnaps a terminally ill kid, and then takes them on a journey to search for a hospital that would treat him? Especially after getting kicked out of each hospital they tried, and since the disease had no cure?

Only an idiot, thought Law, Only Cora-San.~

When Law had finally calmed himself down from his unwanted trip down memory lane, he again promptly forgot about the stupid little blackbird.

Law ran off to let his crew (minions) know their good turn of fortune. Not putting any more thought into HOW he had come across their new ship….

!

I have been pulled into the One Piece Fandom, and can't escape (not that I really want to)


End file.
